Melt
by Psychic Prince
Summary: I've always melted as I thought of you. Do you feel the same way? I'm too shy to tell you that I love you... Yet, I feel that today, I may be able to voice my feelings to you... Nana/Ness, based off the song "Melt", by Miku Hatsune.


**Hello! I've read so many fanfics recently, and I've finally decided to write my own. I appreciate _constructive _criticism; it helps my writing to get better. I don't appreciate any mean comments. This is a fanfic based off of a song. I don't own the characters or the song, _Melt_, the singer does. This song is by Miku Hatsune. The song is Japanese originally, but I found the English translations, but therefore, it doesn't rhyme. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

Every morning, when I wake up, something is on my mind. Yes, it is you. I only see your brilliant, violet eyes, shining like stars in my mind.

_Waking up in the morning,_

_There was something stuck in my mind,_

_Yes, it was you-_

I slowly get up from bed, noting that my brother (who is also my roommate) had already woken up. He's probably eating, like the rest of the Smashers. Smiling to myself, I realize that this would mean I could be with you in peace. I stare into a mirror, thinking about that haircut I'd gotten yesterday, courtesy of Peach and Zelda. Maybe you'd notice today and ask, "Why the new look?"

_Had a haircut the other day,_

_So you'd notice and I'd hear you say,_

"_Why the new look?"_

I choose out my favorite pink skirt and fiddle with my flower hair-ties. As I walk outside of my room, I convince myself that today, you can see just how pretty I can really be!

_I try on my long pink skirt_

_And fiddle with white blossom clips,_

_I step outside and convince myself..._

_Today..._

_You'll just see how cute I really can be!_

Walking quickly, I soon find myself outside in the grassy meadow out front, where I knew you would be, as you always sit out here in the mornings.

I peek around a tree to see you on the other side.

Your violet eyes sparkle, your jet-black hair pokes out from underneath your red and blue hat, and your cheeks are rosy from being out in the sun.

"Hey, Nana!"you greet me, grinning in the process.

"Hi... Ness."

I feel like I was melting, seeing you like this. I always melt, even at the thought of you.

_Melt!_

_I'm melting as I think of you!_

Sitting down next to you, I desperately want to say, "I love you," but... I'm too shy.

_And even so, _

_I'm too shy to say,_

"_I love you..."_

Even so, I still feel like melting! I can't even look at you straight in the eye... I know that you're staring at me, trying to meet my gaze, but I can't.

_And yet, melt!_

_I can't even look at you in the eye..._

Sitting there, next to you, I am at a loss for words. How am I supposed to express myself? It would be so hard...

_How am I supposed to express myself?_

Despite all of this, you're the only one that remains in my heart... You look at the sky, saying something to me, but I'm not paying attention... After all, there are so many different things I love about you, it's hard to concentrate.

_It's you that remains in my heart,_

_After all..._

The sky darkens, jerking me out of my reverie. Obviously, the forecast this morning was wrong... Rain starts to fall, slowly making my light brown hair wet. Now, my pink skirt is soaked, my ponytail dripping water.

You're giving me a concerned look, and you say, "I told you it was going to rain..."

_The forecast this morning..._

_Was wrong and left me all wet-_

_Now I'm caught in the rain._

Now I know that I should've brought my umbrella, or at least my parka... I can't believe I left it back in my room of all days! I only sigh, bringing my arms to my chest, shivering with cold...

_Should've brought my umbrella..._

_Why did I leave it back home of all days?_

_Ah, I sigh as I think on it..._

Looking sympathetic, you ask, "Do you mind if I tag along with you to go inside?" While saying this, you open your own umbrella. You are obviously more well-prepared than I am.

_Then you came and asked,_

_"Do you mind if I tag along?", as you unfolded your own._

With my face burning, I nod and whisper, "Sure..." I hope you don't notice that, despite the rain, my face is on fire.

Emotions are bubbling up inside of me, and I suddenly feel something trickle down my cheek... Is it the rain, or am I really crying out of joy?

_I hope you didn't see my burning face..._

_Is it the rain,_

_Or am I really crying out of joy?_

This time, I really feel like melting as I duck underneath your umbrella. Am I even breathing, with you standing next to me?

_Melt!_

_Oh, am I even breathing?!_

I reach out to grasp the handle, and as I do, you grip my hand to steady the umbrella. When our hands touched, did you notice that I'm quivering? You only smile gently at me in reassurance.

_When our hands touched,_

_Did you notice..._

_I'm quivering?_

All of these emotions I'm feeling are caused just because we shared this one umbrella? We're walking so close together, I think I can feel your warm, gentle breath. At this point, I don't know what to say or do.

_All of this just because we shared one umbrella?_

_I think I can feel your breath..._

_Oh, what to do?_

With your hand grasping mine and the umbrella, and your soft eyes locking with mine... I pray that God will freeze this moment forever, with you and me walking through the rain, hands intertwined and only an umbrella between us.

_Oh God, please freeze this moment forever!_

I soon notice that I'm still crying, and that the flow of my tears won't stop... I don't know if it ever will.

I'm so full of bliss that I think that I, Nana, can truly die happily right here!

_This flow of tears won't stop..._

_Don't know if it ever will._

_I truly think that I... Can die happily here!_

There's that melting feeling again! Wait, are we already at the door? I know that we'll see each other again, often, but it won't be the same, and in a way, you'll be gone...

_Melt!_

_Oh no, are we already home?_

_I know we'll meet again, yet... You'll be gone._

I've melted so much today, perhaps I no longer exist... As we approach the door, I hold on tighter to your hand, and hope that maybe someday, God will bind us together!

_Once again,_

_Melt!_

_May God bind us together!_

As you gently pry my hands from the umbrella, I, to my own surprise, take your other hand, not wanting to say good-bye. You look surprised, but instead of pulling away, you grin and squeeze my hand.

_I may be stubborn, but I won't say good-bye!_

Still holding my hand, you put the wet umbrella into a rack. I turn to you and try to brace myself to say, "I love you," but I can't. Oh well, I'll just say it... In my dreams!

_I'm going to brace myself and say, "I love you"..._

_In my dreams!_

Instead of walking away, you look straight into my eyes and say, "Nana... I've wanted to say this to you for a long time..."

I gaze at you, confused and apprehensive. You hesitate, and look away from me.

Meeting my eyes again, you say in a trembling, yet strong, voice, "Nana... I love you."

What did you just say?! I feel as if I will die right now! The world seems to spin around me, and through more tears of joy, I only manage to choke out, "I love you too... Ness."

You smile sweetly, bliss sparking in your wide eyes, and pull me into an embrace.

Melt! I'm melting as I'm holding you!

Melt! I'm melting as I love you!

Melt! I'm melting as you love me!

**I added a last part to conclude the story; so the last part you see in italics is the final part of the song... Hope you enjoyed!**

**- Psychic Prince  
**


End file.
